The present invention relates generally to supporting structures for video and data projectors and more particularly to a means, device or apparatus for mounting such projectors to a ceiling.
Although video and data projectors have been available for quite some time, they are still an integral part of the daily functioning of many businesses presentations, educational teaching methods, and even home recreational viewing. Typically these projectors would rest on a conference room table in the case of a business presentation; rest on a student's desk in the case of classroom teaching; or be placed upon any available furniture space in the case of recreational viewing at home.
The associated problems with the random placement of the projector so as to enable adequate viewing under these circumstances could become rather costly. When the projector is just resting on a piece of furniture in a room, it both takes up space and is often in the way of someone trying to get by or in the way of someone trying to view its projection. This creates an unprofessional atmosphere with which to do business in the case of a business presentation and an undesirable situation with which to learn in the case of classroom teaching. When at home, the user tends to become frustrated with the machine and the desired purpose of relaxing is defeated.
Attempts within the art to alleviate these problems have focussed on the concept of either mounting the projector on the ceiling or on the wall. What became a common mounting method was a system which utilized a 2 inch metal water pipe with a flange screwed onto each end. One flange was used to affix the mounting structure to the ceiling, while the other flange was attached to the projector. In the wake of solving some of the aforementioned problems, this mounting method unfortunately created a number of new problems. Foremost is the problem of assembly and installation. Because each installation will be different, the installers have to use pipe cutting and threading machines, which is time consuming, labor intensive and costly. There is also a question of safety with this method due to the cutting of threads into the piping and its subsequent weakening.
Probably the most widely used method of mounting a projector to the ceiling has been by the use of a single piece permanent mounting bracket. This device attaches to the projector on one side, and to the ceiling on the other. Although this requires minimal space, there exists the problem when the user wants to remove the projector for service or when it is in the way. This requires the use of a number of tools and may become very tedious when the space with which the user is working is small.
In light of these preceding problems, there has been an effort in the art to develop mounting apparatus for projectors that do not require threaded water pipe structures and at the same time are not permanently affixed to the ceiling. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,655 issued Feb. 13, 1996 describes a mount that secures a projector to a ceiling by the use of struts that form channels which support a projector/monitor and provide alternate channels for video and AC cabling to reduce interference. This apparatus, although structurally sound, is built in such a manner so as to require an undesirable amount of space for the mount to be positioned within. This in part defeats the purpose of reducing needed space by mounting it on the ceiling. Furthermore, such an apparatus is designed in a manner that is not aesthetically appealing.
In view of the aforementioned needs and the shortcomings of the prior art, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that overcomes the deficiencies of the current practices whereby an apparatus is provided for mounting a projector on the ceiling.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a projector mounting apparatus imparting a low profile characteristic.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a projector mounting apparatus which utilizes a combination of a slidably separable two-part mount, which is slidably controlled by a biased latch.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a two-part projector mount adapted to slidably engage and disengage for quick mounting without having to detach the upper part of the mount from the ceiling or the lower part of the mount from the projector.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a two-part projector mount with a safety latch so that the mount will stay assembled together until intentional, definitive acts are taken by the user.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a two-part projector mount which can be easily disassembled so as to store the projector when not in use.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a two-part projector mount which adjusts to enable the projector to be positioned at various angles.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a two-part projector mount which requires a minimal amount of space and further is aesthetically appealing both during use and when the projector is disengaged.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be clearly understood through a consideration of the following detailed description.